


Schlatt Coin harry potter au

by inezisa



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dream Team SMP Setting (Video Blogging RPF), Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Friendship, No Romance, cursing, no ships thats weird as fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:14:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29421420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inezisa/pseuds/inezisa
Summary: A harrypotter setting where the ages are just completely scuffed. It revolves around the dream smp, mcyt, and friends of the smp. Jschlatt tries to push past his hexxing past and decides to open up a cryptocurrency with Wilbursoot, and Connoreatspants.Little short-stories of them in Harry potter :)Mainly Schlatt stuff though
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> first time on app
> 
> heads up there’s cursing 👍

A loud figure stood on a bench, shouting to the people below him, waving a tiny figment that Tommy couldn’t make out.

“What's that?” Tommy would ask, poking tubbos shoulder as both of them looked at the shouting figure.

“Is that Schlatt?” Tubbo asked.

“THE SCHLATT?” Tommy broke out into excitement, grabbing a Tubbos shirt with hyperness. “We should go check it out!” Tommy would yell, instantly turning on his heels and walking fastly to the shouting figure.

“Come one! Come all!” Schlatt yelled, holding up a microphone. “To the schlatt coin business!” He’d yell. “You can get a schlatt coin for the low price of 1 dollar.” Schlatt would yell, holding back a snicker. 

“Schlatt?”

“Oh heya kiddo.” Schlatt murmured, holding down the microphone and turning his attention to Tubbo. “What's up tubs?” He’d ask.

“What’re you doing here?” Tubbo would ask his older brother, giving him a weird look.

“Well I’m doing some business.” Schlatt grunted, taking a minute to look around. “Have you seen Wilbur?” He’d turn his attention to the smaller guy besides him who was wearing a ravenclaws uniform.

“No I haven’t.” Connor let out a grumble, squeezing the bridge of his nose distress. “He’d said he’d be a minute.” 

“Quick minute my ass.” Schlatt retorted, turning his attention to his younger brother who was occupied by a fellow who wasn’t talking. “Who's this?” Schlatt asked.

“Oh this is-” Tubbo paused, poking the silent man, “This is tommy- you may know him as Tommyinnit.” 

Schlatt raised a brow, squinting at the blonde boy who was nervously picking at his skin. “You’re that first year who got in a fight with a third year!” Schlatt pointed, breaking into laughter.

Connor chipped in, “That first year?” He’d laugh.

Tubbo exhaled an exasperated sigh, ignoring the two fourth-years laughing at them.  
“Tommy- say hi.” Tubbo poked Tommyinnit by the shoulder, standing back to let him speak.

“HI!” Tommy innit blurted, waving awkwardly at the two fourth-years, “I’m Tommyinnit!” He’d smile cheekily, “And I am in fact the super, super, awesome first year who beat the fuck out of the third year!” 

Tubbo paused, “That is just-” 

Tommy cut off Tubbo, “Amazing!” He’d laugh, “I’m just amazing!” He’d blink before waving his hands frantically, “Hello Mr.Schlatt!” He’d greet, holding the fourth-year's hand and greeting him aggressively. “I’ve been a fan of your works for years and I’m a huge fan!” 

“Uhuh…” Schlatt would nod numbly, pulling back his hand once they were done handshaking.

“I love your hexing works! I’ve even decided to take hexing as a hobby!” Tommy smiled, easily eager to talk to the tall man.

Schlatt nodded, pushing his hands back into his Slytherin coat, “That's cool and all but have you checked out my schlatt coin?” He’d point back to this slightly raggedy table, which had a bright yellow cloth draping it that was titled SCHLATT COIN in bold letters. And on the table laid a small tiny gold coin that had a S shaped carved into it.

“No I haven’t.” Tommy would still say eagerly, completely dismissing schlatts lack of interest. 

“Amazing.” Schlatt smiled, taking the boy from the shoulder and squeezing him tight. “Now this is the fine schlatt coin, it also comes in a bright yellow color.” Schlatt would begin to ramble, squeezing Tommy by the shoulder and walking away with the young kid.

Tubbo would stare dumbfoundedly at both his best friend's disappearance and his older brother's disappearance. “Where is Schlatt and Tommy going?” Tubbo asked Connor, turning his attention to the hunched over figure who was scribbling something on a note.

Connor would shrug, side eye-in tubbo, “Probably smoothe-talking tommy in buying a schlatt coin.” 

A familiar face walked into the crowd, waving to some of the female students before approaching Connor and tubbo. “Hey!” He’d greet, a nice veltely voice making both of them perk their heads up. 

“Wilbur?” Connor would ask, tucking away the note on the table. 

“Sorry I’m late.” Wilbur would scratch the back of the head, “I had to help one of the teachers with detention.” 

Tubbo would blink, staring at a very tall man who was draped in ravenclaw robes. He’d have a sheepish smile and round glasses that were glued to his head. He also had very nice curly hair. “Hello?” Tubbo would say shyly, unsure on who this was.

“Oh Wilbur.” Connor would lean onto the side of the table, crossing his legs as he’d stare at the two of them with a lidded gaze, “Your younger brother was here earlier.” Connor would tap his chin, squinting his brows. “Couldn’t remember who he was-” he’d trail, “he was blonde, and annoying as hell.” 

“Tommy?” Wilbur says bluntly, slowly heaving the guitar strap off his cloak and settling it down on the table. 

Connor chuckled, “Yea that one.” 

“You’re tommys older brother?” Tubbo would ask dumbfoundedly, shocked how they barely looked alike. 

“Unfortunately, yes.” Wilbur Soot would heave a sigh, “I’m assuming you’re tommy's friend?” 

“-Yes!” Tubbo would nod frantically, seemingly to perk up and smile at the older man. “Tommys has been a real help and helped me with some of my assignments!” The Hufflepuff would smile. 

“Somehow Tommys is actually good in his classes.” Wilbur smirked, “Probably runs in the gene.” 

Connor scoffed, “As if Wilbur Soot.” He’d sneer, “You barely make it on time, you sleep in, and I have to haul your ass to breakfast.” 

“Connor… you’re embarrassing me.” Wilbur soot would say flatly, eyeing the short-haired man who was leaning on the stand. 

“Maybe you should do some charity work and help us with business.” Connor would cross his arms, letting out an exasperated huff. 

“I’ve been sending out flyers- is that not enough?” He’d groan.

“Is that enough?” Connor repeated before going into a low shout, “You’ve been flirting with all of the women while we’ve been working our asses off!” He’d grumble. “The least thing you can do is-” 

“Gentlemen!” Schlatt walked over, hands in pockets. Behind him, there was a trailing Tommyinnit who was in awe at the singular gold coin that was in his hands. 

“Heya Schlatt.” Tubbo would greet, waving at his older brother.

“Wilbur soot!” Schlatt said excitedly, his words almost like a purr at the taller man's presence. “Where’ve you been?” 

“I’ve been busy.” Wilbur sighed, a small smile creeping on his face at his friend's excitement. 

“You know how damaging it is for business to not have your pretty face around…” 

Wilbur chuckled lightly at his friend's comment, “...Right I almost forgot our terms and conditions.” He’d wave dismissively at Connor who had a slight scowl on his face. 

“Tommy?” Tubbo leaned to the side to glance at his friend who was fiddling with a gold coin in his hand. 

“Heya tubzo.” Tommy would pick up the pace, walking over to his friend who was standing under a tree. “Check out what I got!” He’d hold up the coin. “Bam!” 

Tubbo blinked, taking a step back at how close the coin was in his face. “What's that?” He’d eye the strange coin.

“It's called a schlatt coin!” Tommy smiled, taking back the coin to observe it. “I spent 30 bucks to get my hands on one!”

“What?” Tubbo would stare blankly at his friend who was fiddling with the coin, “30 bucks!?” He’d raise his voice, shocked at his friend's eagerness. “Wasn’t that one dollar?” Tubbo lowered his voice.

“What?” Tommy raised his chin, glancing over at tubbo. “I didn’t hear you-”

“Hey tommy.” Wilbur walked over, glancing down at his younger brother.

“Wilbur…” Tommy grumbled, putting the coin back in his pocket. “What’re you doing here?” He’d ask slowly, glaring at his taller brother.

“Business.” Schlatt cut in, putting his hand on wilburs shoulder. “Customers love him.”

Tommy groaned at Schlatts words. “Don’t care!” He’d grumble, facing his older brother with a scowl. “Y'know- I’m getting fed up with your owls recently Wilbur.” 

“Oh?” He’d raise a brow, smirking at his brother.

“How come I’m the one that gets a yelling owl!?” He’d glare, “Techno doesn’t get one!” 

“Because techno behaves you dumbass.” 

“I behave you massive dickhead!” Tommy would stand closer, tugging his brother's shirt with his fist clenched. “If Schlatt wasn't here, I’d beat the shit out of you.” Tommy would let go of his brother's shirt, turning on his heel to face tubbo. 

Schlatt took his hand off of Wilbur's shoulder, facing Connor. “And Tubbo finds me annoying.” He’d snicker, standing besides connor.

Connor would grin, side-eyeing schlatt, “First years… couldn’t be me!

Schlatt snorted, rolling his eyes at his friend's comment. “Does Techno want a schlatt coin?” He’d face Wilbur.

Wilbur would shrug, “I believe I asked him and he just went into a fit of rage and said. “They have cryptocurrency here? Why are we still using quills then?” 

“Sounds like something he’d say.” Schlatt laughed, “Gets up at breakfast, and goes on about how bugged the new brooms are.” He’d sigh, “The man doesn’t even play quidditch.” 

Tommy perked up at the words quidditch, “Oh I play quidditch Mr.Schlatt!” 

“Oh cool.” Schlatt would say bluntly.

“Yea I’m a beater for the Gryffindor team!”

Connor would snort, “Sounds like Gryffindor. All they do is recruit first-years on their regular team.” 

“WHAT?” Tommy growled.

Tubbo would tug on Tommys shirt, tugging him back to him. “Tommy we need to head back to our dorms.” He’d hold back a sigh, “Didn’t you tell me you had a writing assignment you need to do?” 

Tommy instantly snapped his head towards tubbo, grabbing him by the shoulders. “I just remembered.” He’d let go of Tubbos' shoulder, racing to the gryffindor dormitories. “Cya!” He’d yell back, waving to Tubbo and Schlatt. 

“...God that kid has a lot of energy.” Schlatt would say with a sigh, glancing over at tubbo. “Didn’t YOU say you had to take care of Henry?” 

Tubbo pressed his hands into his head, “I thought you were taking care of our blonde rat Schlatt!” He’d grumble, glaring at his older brother. 

“It's not my week, check your owl.” Schlatt turned to the side, starting to pick up the schlatt coins.  
|  
Tubbo let out a groan and turned on his heels, walking out of the grassy area and heading over to the Hufflepuff dormitory. 

“Closing shop up already?” Wilbur asked, crossing his arms.

“Yea- got a lot of money today.” Schlatt would hold back a snicker, tucking the coins in a bag. 

“Easy clap.” Connor said from the back, taking off the cloth from the top of the stand. 

Wilbur nodded slowly at the two, “Sounds good.” He’d pause, hesitant to ask. “Have you seen Minx lately?” He’d ask the both of them.

“No.” Schlatt grumbled, stopping to eye wilbur with a raised brow. “You got the hots for her or something?”

“No.” Wilbur sighed, “God- hell no.” He’d chuckle, taking out a small book from his pouch. “Dumbass forgot her book in our potions class.” 

Connor chuckled, “On brand.” 

Schlatt snickered at Connors comment, “I’ll give her the book before I head into my dormitory.” He’d take the book from Wilbur, “That's if she decided to hang around the main floor before heading to bed.” 

Wilbur nodded, “Thanks Schlatt.”

Schlatt smiled, putting the book with the gold coins in his pouch, “No worries wilbur soot.” He’d nod, “It was gonna be either today or tomorrow. Considering how I’ll hear about a lost book in muggle studies tomorrow morning.” 

Connor groaned, “Don’t even tell me about that woman in the morning.”

Wilbur soot let out a laugh, “Really?” He’d smile, “What's so bad about Minx in the morning?”

Schlatt grumbled, “Fucking cussin me out in front of the teacher!” Schlatt sighed, “Always getting us in trouble since she wont shut that big fucking mouth of hers.” 

Wilbur snorted, “I’m starting to think that you just hate women, Schlatt.”

Schlatt stared, “You know I love women.”

Connor let out a smirk, “It's pretty amusing sometimes- but that's only if I’m seated across the room.”

Schlatt rolled his eyes, finishing the last of the close-up. “Tell me about it.” 

“Are you done with the shop?” Wilbur asked.

Connor answered for Schlatt, “Seems we are. Schlatt and I will head back with you to the dormitories.” 

Schlatt nodded, “Sometimes I forget you two are in the same house and are actual roommates.” 

“How do you forget?” Wilbur chuckled, “You literally see us every single morning coming down the stairs from ravenclaw.”

“Dunno.” Schlatt shrugged. “Let's get walking.”

The group began walking forward, mindlessly chatting before a familiar face joined them.  
“Hey guys.” A long pink haired, tall figure, who had sluggish features and dawned a slytherin robe.

“Hey Technoblade.” Schlatt greeted him. “We’re heading back to the dormitories, wanna join us?” 

“Not like I got anything else to do-” Techno cut himself off with a yawn, stretching his arm upwards.

“You seem stiff.” Wilbur commented, slapping Techno harshfully on the back.

Technoblade stumbled forward, scowling at his twin brother. “You could have made me drop these books.” He’d say with his usual monotone voice. 

“Oops.” Wilbur snickered, raising his hands defensively. 

Schlatt leaned in, chirping into their conversation, “How’ve you been Technoblade?” Schlatt would ask genuinely.

“Why do you wanna know?” Techno grumbled, pressing his glasses to the bridge of his nose.“You’re literally my roommate.” 

Schlatt paused, “Because I-” 

Connor chirped in, “How’ve you been technoblade?”

Techno smirked, “I’ve been okay Connor. I’ve recently just aced a presentation in history.” Techno thought for a bit, “Other than that- my sleeping schedule is messed up.”

Schlatt grumbled, “I literally just-”

Techno turned to his roommate, smirking at him, “You’re so insensitive Schlatt- I hate it when you don’t ask me how my day is.”

Schlatt grumbled, “Shut it blade.”

“Sometimes I wonder why the sorting hat didn’t put your smartass with ravenclaw.” Schaltt grumbled over to Technoblade.

“Dunno.” Technoblade would shrug, grabbing his books. “Maybe because I like Slytherin.”

Connor broke into laughter, “Who the fuck likes Slytherin?” 

“Because Ravenclaw is too prestigious, I couldn’t care less about grades or keeping up my house's score.” He’d eye Wilbur, “And I like how Slytherin is very chill and can just do whatever you want. Then again, Slytherin isn't that nice either." 

Connor poked in, “I think you mean Hufflepuff.” He’d snort, “Hufflepuff is the house that can get away with everything.”

Techno shook his head, “This is where I’ll have to disagree, Connoreatspants. I think Hufflepuff has this friendly expectation put on them and will lose a lot of points for doing one misbehaving act." 

Schlatt groaned, “Houses this, Houses that, how about you get some bitches.”

Wilbur broke into laughter, “Had a fun chat with all of you, but I need to get some sleep.” He’d let out a stifled yawn, “Connor are you going to bed?” He’d ask, stopping in his tracks before he’d go up the stairs.

Connor would pause, glancing between schlatt, technoblade, and wilbur soot. “Yea-” Connor would stretch, “I’ll go to bed… It got dark anyways.” Connor waved goodbye to the two, walking upwards.

“Just wait till I tell prefect Eret what you said.” Techno would wave goodbye to the two, chatting with Schlatt as they headed back to their dorm. 

Schlatt gasped, “You wouldn’t…”

Techno smirked, “Oh but I would.”

Schlatt let out a chuckle. “You know Eret doesn’t give one flying fuck about what I say anymore.”

Techno let out a sigh, clutching his books as they began to slip. “I suppose you’re right J Schlatt.” 

“I’m always right.” Schlatt would smirk as the stairways began to move, heading them back to their dorms. 

“God you’re annoying.” Techno would let out an exasperated sigh, grumbling at Schlatts cockiness.

“The ladies love me.” Schlatt grinned at the pink-haired man.

“Keep telling yourself that Schlatt, I just don’t believe so.”

Schlatt snorted, walking to the slytherin dorm the minute the stairs clicked together. “You’re just a non believer.”

“Because cryptocurrency is so dumb!” Techno would grumble, “It doesn't make sense!” 

Schlatt raised a brow, staring at his roommate. “Use your brain, three head.” 

“I believe I phrased that weird-” Techno would scowl, picking up the pace at his gloating friend. “I meant that its dumb and we as a magical race have surpassed the need for bitcoin-” 

Schlatt cut him off, hushing the pink-haired man. “I’m tired.” He’d say bluntly, walking faster up the stairs. 

Both of them entered the room and were greeted with a quiet presence, “Oh your back.” The poofy haired man asked, slouched over on the edge of his bed. His skin was faint and his hair was light-brown, with a sheepish smile placed on his face. 

“Heya Eret.” Schlatt greeted, slumping his bag over on his bed as Schlatt took off his shoes. 

“Hey Schlatt, hey Technoblade.” Eret would greet with a small wave, going back to writing. “I didn’t know the two of you were hanging out.” He’d say sheepishly.

“I happened to catch Schlatt on the way back from history class.” Techno murmured, slumping his bag over on his bed. He’d begin to take off his shoes as well.

“I got rich as fuck.” Schlatt would smirk, taking out the money and began to flip through it, counting it slowly. 

Eret would hum slowly, tapping his finger on his book. “I’m gonna go head to bed.” He’d say with a slight sigh, taking his book and putting it on his nightstand. Eret slipped into his bed and turned on his side, closing his eyes.

“Night.” Techno and Schlatt said at the same time, both of them slipping into their separate beds. 

And with that, their first day scheming was done.


	2. schlatt meets new faces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Schlatt wakes up and decides to actually pay attention to a class :)
> 
> \+ new faces / new people
> 
> cursing again lol)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YO??? people read this stuff? 
> 
> also thanks user basil_spice for commentating 👍 
> 
> also I had no clue why I put george instead of eret LOL (fixed that btw)
> 
> prob gonna just continue writing this but might just do different main perspectives 
> 
> also the ages are so fucking scuffed i just gghhrhghgkhh

Schlatt grumbled as he’d roll over onto his side, closing his eyes as Eret lifted the blinds.

“Good morning.” Eret would say with his deep and gravelly voice as he’d pull back the blinds slowly. “You’re gonna be late for Muggle studies.” 

“Shut it.” Schlatt grumbled, flipping on his side once more, grabbing the front of the blanket and heaving it upwards. 

Eret squinted at Schlatt, “Didn’t you mention that you need to give Minx her book?” 

Schlatt opened his eyes slowly at the mention of Minx, letting out a low groan as he heaved himself upwards on his bed. He’d raise his hands, rubbing the grogginess away from his lidded eyes. “Fuck…” He’d curse, opening his exhausted gaze slowly, “I think I mentioned that.”  
Schlatt would let out a light sigh, tossing his legs across the bed as he’d pick up his socks, putting them on before slipping into his shoes. “Eret are you busy tonight?”

Eret straightened his tie, shifting his gaze over to Schlatt who was fixing the collar of his shirt. “I am… sorry.” He’d say with his deep voice. “I have to help a third year with one of their classes.” 

“Which third year?” Schlatt asked, tightening his tie. 

“Niki.” Eret picked up his robe from his bed sheets, tossing it over his shoulder as he slid into his slytherin robes.

“Never heard of her.” Schlatt murmured, picking up his robes and tossing it over on his shoulder.

“She’s a friend of Wilburs, I’m surprised.” 

“Wilbur doesn’t tell me shit.” Schlatt chuckled, picking up his class book for Muggle studies. He’d shift his gaze over to a slumped figure on the bed across from him. “Techno…” He’d grumble, walking over to his friends bed and shaking him awake. “WAKE UP!” Schlatt shouted.

Techno let out a low groan, swatting at Schlatts hands before slowly heaving himself upwards. “I’m awake…” The pink-haired man mumbled, tossing his legs across the bed to slide on his socks and shoes.

Schlatt let out a huff, turning his attention to Eret who was counting his books. “We could of been eating right now if Techno didn’t sleep so fucking much.” 

Eret chuckled, “Both of you sleep in and you know that.”

Schlatt didn’t respond to Erets sly remark, turning his attention to Techno who was sliding on his Slytherin robes. “I’m going to head to breakfast and hopefully find Minx and give her the goddamn book.” 

Eret would wave Schlatt goodbye, “I’ll stay with Technoblade because I’m afraid he’ll fall right back asleep.”

Schlatt would laugh, “Good idea.” He’d wave goodbye to his roommate before going downstairs, taking a quick stroll through the Slytherin Common Grounds and heading downstairs to eat. 

“Hey Schlatt!” A loud voice echoed through the halls as a short man broke into a faster walk, slithering besides him. He’d dawn Gryffindor robes and had his short black hair stuffed in a navy colored beanie. 

“Hey Quackity.” Schlatt would greet the smaller man, waving to him. 

“You seem exhausted.” Quackity would laugh, tugging at the tallers man's sleeve. “How’s that money-scheming business going?”

Schlatt let out a tsk, pulling away his arm and straightening his sleeve. “It’s not a money-scheming business.” He’d eye the smaller man, “It’s a cryptocurrency business.”

Quackity nodded, “Cryptocurrency my ass.” He’d let out a sly smile, chuckling at his own words. “You wanna eat breakfast with me?”

Schlatt paused, hesitant to agree since he’d probably go sit with Connor. “Why not, my honeypie.” 

“Follow me, Sugar cupcake.” Quackity hopped into a slight jog, quickly entering the dining hall where there were two people slouched over at the breakfast table.

“Hey Quackity!” A high voice would greet the two. 

“This is Karl.” Quackity would point over to the figure who was facing him. He had light brown hair and hazel eyes and dawned Hufflepuff robes. 

“Hello!” Karl would smile at Quackity and Schlatt, waving eagerly at the two.

“And this is Sapnap.” Quackity pointed over to a figure who now perked upwards at his name. He had dark brown hair and a white bandana across his forehead. He also dawned Gryffindor robes. 

“Sup.” Sapnap greeted, mouth full with bread. 

“Yo.” Schlatt raised his hand, waving at the two. “I’m surprised your prefect let a Hufflepuff and a Slytherin sit here.” Schlatt chuckled, taking a seat next to Quackity. 

Quackity shrugged, taking his fork and digging into his toast. “Prefect TimeDeo doesn’t mind at all.” 

Schlatt would shrug, staring down at his toast and some eggs on the side of his plate. “You fucking Gryffindors eat well.” He’d say in awe, confused on why this was cooked so well. “My food taste like fucking rubber over at the Slytherin table.” 

Sapnap side-eyed Schlatt, “That sucks but you know why… Right?” He’d ask.

“No I don’t.” Schlatt said with a mouth full of toast.

“It's because the teachers just don’t trust Slytherin…” Sapnap would trail, hesitant to speak. “It’s because of the whole… muggle-born situation.”

“The Mudblood situation?” Schlatt asked with a raised brow.

Karl chimed in instantly, “Schlatt you can’t say that!” He’d hush the taller figure.

Schlatt paused, continuing to chew. “My bad.” 

Quackity would let out a chuckle, finishing up his meal pretty quickly. “My friend Schlatt over here forgets sometimes.” He’d laugh nervously, instantly trying to defuse the situation. “Anyways-” He’d elbow Schlatt in the ribs. “Have you two met Schlatt before?”

Sapnap spoke up, “I’ve heard of his hexxing abilities, other than that I don’t know the dude.”

Karl shook his head, “Same goes for me.”

Schlatt would eye them. “Well, names Schlatt..” He’d say sheepishly, not really sure on how he can introduce himself. “I have a younger brother named Tubbo…” He’d pause, “He’s a first year- friends with Tommy...?” 

“Oh you know Tommy?” Quackity asked.

“Somewhat.” Schlatt chewed, “Met him yesterday.” An idea popped up in his head, “OH!” He shouted, setting his fork down. “I run a cryptocurrency business and own a bitcoin called Schlattcoin, if you’re interested in buying one just let me know.”

Sapnap would roll his eyes at Schlatts words, “I think I’m more interested in your hexxing abilities.”

Karl would laugh at the Slytherins' words. “Are you that dude who-”

Schlatt cut him off, “Yep. Thats me.” He’d finish his meal. “Anyway, I have a better ability and that's running the Schlatt coin business.”

Karl grumbled, “I’m not a fan of cryptocurrency.” 

Quackity wiped his chin with a cloth, “I’m still waiting for my 50% cut in the business, babe.” He’d eye schlatt, elbowing him in the rib.

“Fuck no.” Schlatt deadpanned Quackity.

“Your loss.” Quackity sighed, standing up. “I have class in a few minutes but I wanna be early.”

“Which class is it?” Karl spoke up, gathering his belongings too.

“Herbology.”

Schlatt let out a tsk, “I forget you third-years have to take that.”

“Just because you skipped it out for another class doesn’t mean you’ll just never take herbology.” Quackity let out a grumble. “Plus its super fucking easy at the moment, we’re revising Mandrakes.”

“I hate those things.” Sapnap said from the end of the table.

“Agreed.” Karl noted.

“Fuck herbology, I won’t ever use that shit.” Schlatt grumbled, heaving himself onto his feet and grabbing his books. “Oh shit.” Schlatt cursed, the thought hitting him. “I never-” 

A voice echoed through the halls, “First class starting soon.”

“Never what?” Sapnap asked, standing besides his fellow third-years.

“Nevermind…” Schlatt groaned, facepalming. The older man let out a low groan. “I gotta go to Muggle studies.” 

Karl laughed, “Good luck with that.” 

“Cya guys.” Schlatt would wave to the third-years, making his way to the end of the hall with them.

“Cya!” Karl, Sapnap, and Quackity said in unison, going their separate ways. 

Schlatt let out a low groan, pressing his face in his hands. “I can’t believe I forgot to-” 

Connor spoke up, butting into Schlatts conversation with himself. “Forgot what?” he’d ask, walking besides his friend. 

Schlatt let go of his face, glancing over at his Ravenclaw friend. “Forgot to give Minx her fucking book.”

Connor would let out a laugh. “Yikes my man.” 

Schlatt groaned again, pulling out the book to glance at it. It was a book for muggle studies, meaning that she couldn’t have done her homework last night.

“She might have accused you of stealing it.” Connor laughed, “Ever thought of that?”

“Fuck no.” 

“She might.” Connor laughed.

“She better fucking not.” Schlatt grumbled, eventually making it to his first class that consisted of Muggle studies. He’d take a sheepish peak in before spotting an angry shouting Minx.

“I LOST ME FOOKIN BOOK!” A loud irish woman yelled, screeching at her friend who was trying to calm her down.

“I’m sure you’ll find it soon Minx.” A gryffindor girl would soothe the irish woman. She had long brown hair, and a calm motherly presence.

“Puffy!” Minx whined, shaking her friend vigorously. “I couldn’t do me fookin’ homework last night because of the goddamn book!” 

Puffy put her hands on Minxs’s, “I’m sure a student will find it.”

Connor would glance at Schlatt and hold back a chuckle. “Good luck.” Connor patted Schlatts shoulder before swiftly sitting down. 

“I’m going to kill whoever fucking stole my book!” Minx yelled at her friend, clearly fuming.

“Hey Minx.” Schlatt slid over to their conversation, holding the book. 

“Oh you found the book.” Puffy let go of her friends hand, glancing over at Schlatt who was awkwardly holding the book.

“You fookin daft fookin cunt.” Minx glared, instantly grabbing the book from the Slytherins hands. “You had the fookin audacity to steal from me!” 

“Minx.” He’d say calmly, trying to reassure the angry woman. “You know I’d never do such a thing.”

“You motherfucker!” She’d yell.

“Wilbur gave me the book, I just forgot to give it to you last night.” Schlatt said, backing up a bit.

“Oh so you’re the fookin reason I couldn’t do my homework last night you little piece of fookin shit!”

“Language!” Schlatt yelled back, “You do fucking realize Badboyhalo is in this class.”

“Oh fuck off!” Minx grumbled, flipping through the pages. 

Schlatt let out a low groan, turning on his shoes and walking over to Connor. The slytherin slumped in his seat, pressing his face in his arms. “God that woman.” He’d grumble.

“We get it, you hate women.” Connor murmured, flipping through his book.

“Shut the fuck up.” Schlatt chuckled, lifting his head slowly to his professor walking into their class. “I have a headache.” Schlatt let out an exasperated sigh, getting out his homework from last night.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

“Schlatt!” A familiar loud voice echoed through the halls. It was his brother and his friend Tommy running in front.

“Hey Tubs, hey Tommy.” Schlatt greeted, holding back a sigh. He’d raise a brow, noticing an unfamiliar face trailing them.

“Who’s this?” Schlatt asked, shifting his weight to glance at a timid, very tall first year with white and black hair and heterochromia eyes. 

“This is Ranboo.” Tubbo would speak for the group. “He just transferred here today.” Tubbo smiled, “He’s an american exchange student.”

“Oh thats cool.” Schlatt said, entering the dining grounds. “Has he gotten all of his stuff?” 

Tubbo nodded, “I think so?” He’d eye Ranboo, elbowing him as they walked.

“-Yes I did.” Ranboo spoke with his deep voice, feeling shy from all of the attention. 

“Well it's nice to meet you Ranboo.” Schlatt smiled, shaking hands with the tall Hufflepuff. He’d turn to face Tubbo. “Is he staying with you?”

Tubbo nodded. “Yep!”

Tommy butted in, “I’m bloody thankful to not have to share a room with an American.”

Tubbo would elbow Tommy. 

“OW!” Tommy grumbled, grabbing his side.

“We’re gonna go ahead and eat at our tables.” Tubbo waved at his older brother. “Bye Schlatt.”

Schlatt waved goodbye at the three, turning his attention to Wilbur and Connor who were sitting together. 

“Hello gentlemen.” Schlatt sat between them, glancing down at the meal. “You Ravenclaws eat good as well.” Schlatt murmured, poking at the food on his plate.

Connor looked over at his Slytherin friend, poking his fork at him. “Prefect George is going to get angry at you.” 

“No he wont.” Schlatt let out a scoff, continuing to eat his dinner.

“Uh yes he will.” Connor laughed, “He’s become so…” Connor trailed, “Strict lately.”

“Why's that?” Schlatt asked.

“Might be because of his friend losing the duel to Technoblade.” Connor eyed Schlatt, “Who's your roommate.” 

“Technoblade was in a duel?” Schlatt asked with a raised brow, shocked on how he didn’t receive this information.

Wilbur would speak with his mouth full. “You didn’t know?”

“...No I didn’t.” Schlatt chuckled. “Good on him for winning.”

“Uhoh-” Connor tapped Schlatt with his finger.

An unfamiliar voice coughed behind Schlatt. “Hello?”

Schlatt swerved his body to face a faired skin boy with dark-brown hair and obnoxiously large glasses. “May I help you?” Schlatt asked, completely uninterested in this person.

“You’re sitting in Ravenclaws table.” George grumbled, crossing his arms at the stranger.

“And?” Schlatt asked, shrugging a little.

“You need to go to your respectable tables.” 

“Slytherin food tastes like shit.” Schlatt argued, setting his fork down to completely face George. “Why can't I just stay?”

George grumbled, “It's a rule.” He’d stare down at Schlatt. “Get going to your table, Slytherin.” The prefect would sigh, his tone obviously very snappy.

Schlatt cursed, getting up to his feet. “Bootlicker.” He’d murmur under his breath, obviously annoyed at the prefect.

Connor and Wilbur both snorted, pressing their hands over their mouth to not let out a laugh.

George would let out a tsk, turning on his feet to chat with an unfamiliar fellow.

Schlatt let out a sigh, waving goodbye to his usual dinner buddies before heading over to the Slytherin table. “...Hey Technoblade.” He’d greet, eyeing the pink-haired fellow who was nose-deep into a book. “What’re you reading?” Schlatt asked, slowly poking at his food with disgust.

“Defense against the dark arts.” Technoblade hummed, flipping a page. 

“Alright.” Schlatt let out a tsk, poking Technoblade. “And how come you didn’t tell me about your duel?”

Technoblade closed his book shut, laying it flat on the table. “That's because it wasn't important.”

“It wasn’t important?” Schlatt repeated, obviously not eating up the bullshit. “Its a fucking duel, Technoblade.”

“And it was a easy one.” Technoblade faced Schlatt with a cheeky grin. 

“Whatever you say.” Schlatt sighed, poking at his food once more. “Who was the duel with?”

“It was a fifth year.” Technoblade picked up his book and went back to reading. “His name was Dream.”

“Dream?” Schlatt asked with a raised brow. “I never heard of the fucker.”

Technoblade flipped a page, side-eyeing Schlatt for a moment. “He lost to a fourth year.” Technoblade grinned, “He's an upperclassmen who was so cocky about winning last night.”

“Oh?” Schlatt laughed, dropping his fork. “God this food is dogshit.”

“Agreed.” Technoblade murmured. “I’m surprised you’ve never heard of Dream.”

“Apparently, I thought I knew a lot of people in this school.”

“Apparently not.” Technoblade laughed, “He’s my height and always has a mask over his face. It's a circular white mask with a black smile on it. He also has dirty blonde hair poking out from the top.”

“He seems like a fucking idiot.” Schlatt broke into laughter, “Who the fuck wears a mask?”

“Dunno.” Technoblade murmured, holding back a laugh. “He usually hangs out with the Ravenclaw prefect.”

“You mean George?” Schlatt groaned at the mention of the prefect. “Fuck that guy.”

“Yea- I don’t know why he does though.” Technoblade looked back at his book, continuing to read. 

“He told me to leave the Ravenclaw table.” Schlatt grumbled, hauling his pouch on the table. “Now I have to sit here and eat this fucking mush.” Schlatt sighed, pushing the plate away from him.

“I ate at Phils classroom.” Technoblade smiled.

“No shot.” Schlatt stared, “This is so fucking biased.” 

Technoblade laughed. “Sucks to suck.”

“Yea-” Schlatt argued, standing up. “That's because you're his favorite student.”

Technoblade would shrug. “I see it as an optimal strategy.” 

“Whatever.” Schlatt sighed, glancing down at Technoblade. “You wanna head to our room?”

Technoblade closed his book, standing up and putting it in his pocket. “Why not.” Technoblade stretched, “The diner is too loud anyways.”

“And the food is shit.”

“And that.” Technoblade added with a light laugh, following Schlatt to the floating staircase. “Did you end up giving Minx her book?” He’d ask.  
“-Oh yea.” Schlatt paused, “I did give Minx her book” He’d groan, pressing his finger to the temple of his forehead. “She was a whining bitch about it though.”

“Seems like her.” Technoblade got off the floating staircase, walking forward. 

“She ended up framing me for stealing it.” Schlatt laughed, “...Damn that woman.”

“Also something Minx would do.” Techno added.

“Thank god Puffy was there to tell her otherwise.” Schlatt paused, stopping in his tracks. “Maybe I should hang out with Puffy more.”

“Maybe.” Techno would say numbly, not really paying that much attention to the conversation. “Are you watching the quidditch game tomorrow?” 

“Who is it against?” Schlatt asked, shoving his hands into his pockets.

“Gryffindor and Hufflepuff.” 

“Well fuck no.” Schlatt grumbled, “Its a fucking Huffepuff match.” Schlatt began to walk up the stairs to their room.

“Tommys on it.” Technoblade yawned, setting his books on his bed. “Tubbo will probably beg you to go anyways.”

Schlatt let out a heavy sigh, “You’re fucking right about that. Tubbo usually begs me to watch any Hufflepuff game. And hes not even on the fucking team.”

Technoblade slipped off his shoes. “Well what quidditch games do you watch?”

“I barely go to any games sometimes.” Schlatt murmured, taking off his shoes as well. “I watch some Slytherin but I don’t really care.” Schlatt stretched his arms upwards, “I guess I’ll watch more Ravenclaw since Wilbur is a seeker.”

“Wilburs a good seeker.” Technoblade commented, dropping to his bed and landing on his back and slowly heaving the covers up. 

“You give compliments?”

“Sometimes.” Technoblade half-smiled.

“I’m surprised.” Schlatt let out a laugh, slipping into his bed and picking up the covers. “I guess I’ll watch.” He’d murmur, slowly drifting off to sleep.

Tomorrow was gonna be a good day.


	3. Hufflepuff vs Gryffindor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> new faces + people
> 
> quidditch :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ages are once again so fucking scuffed
> 
> more of a shorter chapter lol

“Schlatt!” Tubbo would yell, running down the hall to meet his brother. 

“Yes Tubs?” Schlatt stopped in his tracks, looking over at his younger brother. With him standing was Connor.

“Hey Tubbo.” Connor greeted with a small wave.

“Hey Connor.” Tubbo paused for a bit, heaving small breaths as he was clearly out of shape from running. “Are you going to the quidditch game today?” 

Schlatt would glance over at Connor before slowly nodding. “Would you like me to?” 

Tubbo nodded eagerly, pressing his hands on his knees as he’d regain his breath. “-Tommy wants you to go.”

“Oh so Tommy wants me to go?” Schlatt asked, smiling at his younger brother. “And not you?”

Tubbo grumbled, raising his chin to face his smirking older brother. “I suppose.”

Connor laughed, “Looks like we have a game to watch.”

Schlatt nodded, holding back a simple sigh. “Do I root for Hufflepuff or do I root for Gryffindor?”

“Gryffindor!” Tubbo answered for Schlatt, “I’m not a fan of my team that much anyways.” He’d smile, “I like my house colors since it has the same colors as bees.”

“When is it starting?” Connor asked. 

“Soon.” Tubbo stood up straight, clutching his pull-over bag. “Follow me.” Tubbo broke into a faster walk taking the lead.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tommy gripped the edge of his broomstick as he’d await in the lounge, awaiting further instruction from the captain of the Gryffindor team. He felt awfully anxious, as he always did but today was different. Perhaps because he invited a lot of his friends and people who he looked up to watch him play. Tommy began to put on his quidditch gloves and pick up his beater bat.

“Alright Gryffindor.” The captain's voice boomed. “Listen up!” A man with short green hair, with amber eyes and a scruffy beard picked up his broom. “Today we’re gonna beat the living shit out of Hufflepuff!” He’d raise his broom.

“YEAA!” The whole room erupted into shouting.

“Here's how we’ll do it.” Fruitberries smirked, walking over to the table that had a spreadsheet of the quidditch pitch. “First and foremost, I’d like to heavily focus on the golden snitch.” Fruitberries would turn to their seeker. “Sapnap.” He’d clear his throat, “Remember to keep your chin up and not fumble like last time.”

Sapnap would stand up straight, immediately fixing his posture. “Yes sir!” 

Fruitberries waved his finger across the map, pointing to the hoops. “We’ll have our chasers near the edges than the front this time.” He’d point to one of the stands, “Careful not to run your broom into the stands.” Fruitberries would raise his chin, glaring at the chaser. “Talking to you, Calvin.” 

Calvin perked his head upwards at Fruitberries comment, nodding slowly at the captain's words. “Won’t happen again.”

“Alright.” Fruitberries picked up his broom. “The match is starting.” He’d turn on his heels, walking out. “Remember this is Hufflepuff.” He’d smile, looking down at them. “It’ll be easy.” 

Tommyinnit held his breath as he ventured out of the room, squinting at the bright light that hit him. Loud cheers and screams echoed through the stadium. He’d clench onto his broom, taking a gulp. 

“You’re so tense.” The seeker ran besides Tommy, patting him on the shoulder. “It's just Hufflepuff.” Sapnap snickered.

Tommy flinched, turning his gaze over to the boisterous seeker. “I suppose you’re right.” He’d let go of a breath that he didn’t realize he was holding. “They call me the new Jesus of quidditch.”

Sapnap smiled, as the door rose up. “You’ll be fine.” Sapnap would reassure tommy, throwing his legs across the broom and flying upwards at the sound of the music blasting.

Tommyinnit snickered at his last comment, throwing his legs over the broom and flying upwards. He’d look around while flying, looking for a familiar face in the crowd. He’d smile as he’d catch sight of Tubbo seated with Ranboo. He’d glance around, trying to spot Schlatt in the crowd. He’d eventually found the Slytherin, seated in the Gryffindor crowd with Connor and Technoblade. 

“This is the last match in the season!” The announcer yelled. She had brown hair that was in curls. The announcer also dawned Gryffindor robes. Hannahrose would clear her throat before yelling into the microphone once more, “Today's game is Hufflepuff vs Gryffindor!” 

The crowd cheered at the mention of the houses.

Hannah spoke once more, her voice echoing through the stadium as wizards flew by on their brooms. “The players take position as Professor Philza walks out onto the field to begin the game!”

Philza walked out onto the field, holding his whistle. He’d look down to the moving box. “I want a nice clean game!” He’d shout, “No funny shit!” He’d hold up his whistle and kicked the box open, taking a quaffle and throwing it up in the air. Philza blew his whistle, starting the game. 

“The quaffle is released and the game begins!” Hannah shouted.

Calvin instantly took charge, grabbing the quaffle immediately. He’d swerve past some of the chasers. He’d bump shoulders with one of them, flying on his broom on the side. “Get off!” Calvin grunted, pushing his shoulder into the Hufflepuff chaser. Calvin swerved to the right and threw the quaffle into the hoops, scoring for Gryffindor. 

“Calvin scores!” Hannah shouted. “10 points for Gryffindor!” She’d lower her hand, pressing her finger down on the scoring machine. The number instantly goes to 10 for Gryffindor. 

A Hufflepuff chaser ducked his head at the bludger. The chaser had short brown hair and black goggles on his face. 

“Quig take this!” A Hufflepuff chaser said. She had blonde hair and brown goggles on her face. 

“Thanks Sym!” Quig would smile, taking the quaffle. Quig would lower his shoulders as he swerved past some of Gryffindors defense. He’d duck his head as soon as bludger went past him, turning his broom and throwing it at the hoops. 

“Nice pass!” Fruitberries would smirk, intercepting a pass from Quig. The captain would turn on his broom, pressing forward as he’d pass it to one of Gryffindors members. 

Jerome would take the pass from his captain, swerving past the Hufflepuff Members. He’d instantly bump shoulders with False. He’d throw the quaffle diagonally, somehow scoring.

“Jerome just scored!” Hannah shouted, “10 points for Gryffindor!” 

“Damn.” False cursed.

Tommyinnit grabbed his bat and swung, hitting a bludger to one of the Hufflepuff players. “I’m insane!” Tommy murmured to himself, watching a bludger go straight to a Hufflepuff member with short brown hair and a wide grin.

Foolish let out a grunt, getting hit with a bludger as he’d soon lost control of his broom. “Oh god-” His voice got cut out as he’d swerve downwards, disqualifying himself as he’d touch the ground. 

“Did you see that!?” Tommy threw his hands up in the air, overly excited at his move.

“I did.” Fruitberries flew over to Tommy with a half-smile. “Good job.” He’d turn his gaze onto Sapnap. “Any luck yet?”

Sapnap squinted, trying to track the golden snitch. “I think-” Sapnap got caught off as Tommyinnit swerved in front of him, hitting the bludger with his bat.

“You almost got hit.” Tommy spoke over to Sapnap, facing the frozen seeker with his broom. “Are you-” Tommy got caught off-guard as he’d hear a loud blam. One of the Beaters hit back the bludger with his bat, throwing the bludger into Fruitberries. 

Fruitberries got hit with the bludger on his side, instantly getting thrown off his broom. The captain fell through the hoop, trying to catch his broom before falling into the sand, getting disqualified immediately. 

“Fruit!” Tommy yelled, facing the seeker. “C'mon-” He’d grumble. “Do something!”

Sapnap let out a grumble, squinting his eyes. He’d catch Hufflepuffs seeker chasing down a golden flare. “I got it!” Sapnap pressed down on his broom, instantly trailing the seeker. 

Hufflepuffs seeker had curly dark hair and a dark grey bandana on his forehead. Ty would press down on his broom, reaching out his hand to try and grab the golden snitch. “Cmon-” He’d say, reaching more.

Sapnap shoved his shoulder into Ty’s side, pressing onto him. “That snitch is mine!” Sapnap yelled, shoving him. 

Ty let out a grumble, shoving back Sapnap as they flew alongside the side of the stadium. He’d swerve underneath a bludger, taking a slight detour.

Sapnap let out a grunt, looking for the snitch. He’d turn on his broom and followed it, swerving underneath Hufflepuff players.

“That snitch is mine!” Ty shouted, pressing into Sapnaps shoulder as they flew along the stadium.

“Get off my ass!” Sapnap shoved back, growling at Ty.

Ty swerved direction as he’d head towards the hoops, hoping that Sapnap would crash into the hoops. “It's mine!” He’d shout, getting closer to the hoops. He’d had full attention on the golden snitch, not realizing they were steadily approaching the defense.

Sapnap would avert his gaze from the snitch, realizing how close they were approaching. “Tommy watch out!” Sapnap shouted, trying to warn Tommy.

“What?” Tommy called out, getting hit immediately by Ty. Tommy got hit by the side, immediately falling off his broom. He’d stumble backwards on his broom as he fell through the hoop, hitting his head on the rim of the hoop, as he fell through it. Tommy felt a little light-headed, unable to grasp what was happening. His broom would fall downwards with him, he’d extend his hand outwards but didn’t catch his broom. Both Ty and Tommy fell on the sand, instantly getting knocked out.

“Tommy!” Tubbo would yell from the stands, feeling anxious for his knocked out friend. He’d clutch on Ranboos arm, his gaze not being able to avert from the game.

Sapnap shifted his gaze back on the Snitch. “For Tommy.” Sapnap would breathe, pushing more onto the front of his broom as he’d speed through the game, dodging Hufflepuff players. He’d swerve underneath the hoop and raised his hand, clutching the snitch finally. He’d swerve on his broom, flying upwards and holding the snitch in his fingers.

“Sapnaps got the golden snitch!” Hannah announced. “150 points to Gryffindor for catching the snitch!”

Philza blew on his whistle, calling game. “Gryffindor wins!” 

The crowd broke into cheering, excited about Gryffindors win. 

Tubbo pushed through the crowd, with Ranboo trailing behind him. “Where's Tommy?” Tubbo asked frantically, bumping into Technoblade. 

Technoblade turned to face Tubbo. “Oh Tubbo.” He’d murmured, confused on why Tubbo looks so anxious.

“-Where's Tommy!?” Tubbo asked, his gaze wide with fear.

“Oh Tommy?” Technoblade paused. “He’s being taken to the Hospital right now.” Technoblade would nod, chewing on some of the food from the game. “Don't worry, Tommy's fine.”

“Everythings alright Tubbo.” Ranboo would reassure his friend, catching up to Tubbo with a slight smile. “We can visit him soon.”

“I hope.” Tubbo murmured, looking at Technoblade. “When can we visit Tommy?”

“Give it a few hours and you can visit later in the day.” Technoblade let out a stifled yawn.

“Alright…” Tubbo nodded.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“Tommy!” Tubbo sprinted into the St.Mungo's hospital, throwing the doors open.

“Watch it!” Puffy yelled at Tubbo. “I’m the assistant here.” She’d murmur, dabbing a cloth on Tommys forehead. “The doctor is busy.” 

“Is Tommy going to be alright?” Tubbo asked, walking slowly over.

“Of course.” Puffy smiled, putting some of the medicine-supplies on the tray. “He hit his head on the hoop and got the wind knocked out of him.” 

“Okay…” Tubbo nodded, walking over to the bed and glanced down at the unconscious Tommy. Tommy had dried blood coming down from his forehead. He’d have bandages wrapped alongside his arms and forehead. Some of the blood peaked through the bandage. “How long will he be knocked out?” 

“Probably for a few hours.” Puffy murmured, taking the wet cloth and draping it on his forehead. “The captain and Ty were already moved out of here.”

“I see.” Tubbo nodded. “When should I come back?”

“Probably tomorrow.” Puffy dabbed at his forehead. “We don’t accept visitors at night.”

Tubbo nodded, taking a glance at Tommy before turning on his heels. “I’ll be back then.” He’d say sadly, pushing the doors open and walking out. He was greeted with a familiar face.

“Hey Tubzo.” Schlatt greeted with a smile, looking at his brother. “Hows Tommy?”

“He's doing alright.” Tubbo let out a heavy sigh, clutching on the side of his arm. “I’m just worried.”

“I noticed.” Schlatt murmured, feeling some sort of guilt. “Lets get some food in your system and head to the diner.” He’d turn on his heels, walking towards the Diner. “Would you like to eat with me?”

“Okay.” Tubbo nodded slowly, holding back a few tears. “I’m just insanely worried.” 

Schlatt noticed how red his face was, “Don’t worry kid.” He’d stare down at his brother, putting his hands on his shoulder. “Tommy is completely fine. Puffys ability to heal is insanely op.”

“Okay.” Tubbo laughed at his brother's wording, pulling Schlatts hands off his shoulder. 

“Chin up.” Schlatt smiled, patting his brother's shoulders before walking with him to the dining hall. “Tommy wouldn’t want you to act all sad.”

“I know.” Tubbo laughed, entering the dining hall. 

“Hola!” Quackity waved, calling Schlatt and Tubbo to come eat with them. Seated next to Quackity was Karl and Sapnap. Across the Gryffindor table was Wilbur, Niki, Ranboo, Technoblade, and Connor. 

“Hello!” Tubbo waved, racing over to the table. 

“That game was insane.” Quackity cheered, patting the seat besides him for Schlatt. “Were you guys watching?”

Schlatt nodded, taking a seat right next to Quackity. “I was watching it.”

“Same here!” Tubbo smiled, racing over to take a seat next to Ranboo who was seated near Technoblade. 

“How’s Tommy?” Ranboo spoke up, placing his fork down as he’d nudge Tubbo with his shoulder.

“Tommys doing okay.” Tubbo murmured, his gaze falling flat onto his plate. “He got the wind knocked out of him or something.”

“I told him to play another position.” Wilbur said with his mouth full, chewing on his dinner meal. “That idiot isn’t cut out for being a beater.”

“I think he does fine as a beater.” Ranboo chirped in.

“Not fine enough.” Technoblade snickered, cutting his food with his knife.

Sapnap crossed his leg, letting out a sigh. “It's whatever.” He’d smile, glancing over at Schlatt before nudging Karl. “He was just nervous.”

“He’s just dumb.” Wilbur said in between chews.

“Wilbur you shouldn’t be so rude.” Niki murmured, nudging wilbur by her shoulder gently.

“I’m sorry Niki.” He’d grumble, eyeing his plate once more.

“The kid did alright.” Connor chirped in, cutting his meal in half. “At least me and Schlatt thought so.”

Schlatt nodded, “I’m not a fan of Quidditch so I barely understand the rules but I thought he did fine from the stands.” 

“He doesn’t just have the mental capacity to understand the rules.” Technoblade said with a smirk.

“Shut it blade.” Schlatt murmured, beginning to chew. “God I forget how good this Gryffindor food is.”

“I heard it's bad.” Karl chipped in.

“Its fucking horrible.” Schlatt grumbled. “How’re all of you guys doing in your classes? Considering how we have finals coming up.”

“I’ve been doing okay.” Quackity butted in, glancing over at Schlatt. “I wanna head over to Diagon Alley.”

“What why?” Connor asked.

“Because I thought I should get my books early for next semester since all the first years will be flooding in.” Quackity sighed.

“I heard there were more than usual.” Connor grumbled.

“When are you planning on going?” Wilbur asked, looking over at Quackity.

“How about tomorrow?” Quackity suggested.

“...I wanna go.” Tubbo looked over. “It's just Tommys in the hospital right now.”

Karl nudged Quackity. “We can go as a group to Diagonalley tomorrow.” He’d suggest. “It doesn’t hurt to wait for Tommy.”

Quackity nodded. “That's fine.” He’d eye Schlatt. “Do you and your roommates have to do anything tomorrow?”

Schlatt paused, glancing over at Technoblade who was sat across from him. “Nah.” He’d shake his head, “Other than study but I could do that later.”

“I don’t have anything to do either.” Technoblade looked over.

“Anyone else busy?” Quackity asked.

“I have to help Eret with an assignment.” Niki spoke up. “I’m sorry.”

Wilbur turned his attention to Niki, “What why?”

“It's because Eret helped me earlier.” Niki smiled.

Quackity frowned, “That's a bummer. You can come with us next time Niki.”

Niki nodded. “Sounds good.”

Sapnap stretched upwards. “Looks like that's settled!” He’d smile, “We can visit Tommy in the hospital this morning and make our way to Diagonalley.” 

The group resumed into their normal conversation, discussing their grades and classes. Tomorrow was gonna be hopefully better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter will be more schlatt lore / some nice interactions between sbi and ram brothers haha 
> 
> dream team interaction + feral boys next chap ! :)


End file.
